


Siren

by kittyholly



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyholly/pseuds/kittyholly
Summary: After a childhood of misfortune, Ara Cross reconnects with her father and attempts to maintain a normal life at her new school, but is that ever really possible in a place like Cross Academy?





	1. Cross

“It’s none of our business.” Akatsuki sighed, knowing fully well that the hyperactive vampire standing before him had no problem prying into matters that weren’t his business. “Aido, what the headmaster does on his weekends is none of our concern. I’m really not sure why you’re so interested in this.” He shuffled his feet so that he was fully blocking the door handle from Aido’s excited hands.

  
“I just want to know where he’s disappearing to so late at night! Don’t you think we should be keeping an eye on all suspicious activity with everything that has been going on lately? I’m just thinking about the safety of the students; the night students, to be more specific.” Aido put his hands on his hips, making it clear that he was going to be leaving the dorm tonight, one way or another. “I’ll only be gone for a little bit. No one will even realize I’ve left.” He tried to reason with the dorm vice president.

  
Akatsuki seemed to consider this, putting his head down for a moment before stepping to the side. “Fine, but Aido, be back before sunrise or I will not hesitate to tell Lord Kaname that you snuck out without my knowledge.”

  
“Ah, yes!” Aido was out the door before Akatsuki could so much as blink, leaving him alone in the dorm lobby, or so he thought.

  
“Not a good idea.” A voice sighed. Akatsuki turned his head to see Rima draped on the sofa, watching him with bored eyes.

  
“Yeah, I’m fully aware.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “But who knows, maybe he’ll come back with some useful information.”

  
“Or trouble.”

  
“Lord Kaname is going to kill me.”

 

* * *

 

  
Aido walked close behind the headmaster, his blonde locks hidden under his hood, going unnoticed as the cold hair wisped around him. He was beginning to think his curiosity wasn’t worth walking for so long in the freezing air when the headmaster suddenly turned, entering a secluded building. Aido stopped, looking over the area. It seemed normal enough, maybe it was a restaurant? Maybe the headmaster really was just out meeting an old friend. Aido opened the heavy door and stepped in anyways, taking his hood down and shaking the snow off his coat. Loud music and vivid, bright lights met him along with the heavy smell of alcohol and sweat.

  
“Oh my…” He gasped, looking around in awe. He didn’t even know such a place existed in town. “Why would the headmaster come to a place like this…” He wondered aloud, scanning his surroundings, trying to locate the man in question.

  
“Aido,” He jumped as a hand gripped his shoulder. “What are you doing here?” He locked eyes with Headmaster Cross, guilt evident on his face.

  
“I’m sorry, Headmaster, I just-” Aido stopped, his gaze falling on a young woman, close to his age, stepping on the stage. “Wow.” He sighed, swallowing hard. Headmaster Cross looked back, a small smile taking over his face.

  
“She’s very beautiful, isn’t she?” He chuckled.

  
Aido nodded. The girl had hair as dark as the night sky, eyes as green as spring clovers, and curves that were just positively sinful.  
“Hello,” She spoke into a microphone and all eyes fell on her. Her voice dripped with honey, so sweet to his ears. She wasn’t human, there was no way. “My name is Ara Cross,”

  
And all of the color drained from Aido’s face as the crowd around him cheered.

  
“I know,” Headmaster Cross sighed, “How could a girl so beautiful be my daughter?”

 

* * *

 

  
Hanabusa sat in silence, still too shocked to put his thoughts into words. After Ara’s performance, Headmaster Cross simply left the club, leaving Aido to stare at the young girl by himself, entranced by her beauty. Ara’s green eyes seemed to scan the crowd for a moment, as if she were looking for someone. Her eyes met his and a spark shot up Aido’s spine as a curious look crossed her pretty face. It wasn’t until she exited out the back door that he realized the headmaster was gone. So, he found himself sitting in Cross’ office, a steaming cup of tea sitting directly in front of him.

  
“Aido, I do hope I can count on you.” The headmaster said, sipping from his cup. “You see, Ara is my daughter by birth, and I would do anything for her.. Which is why I left her with her mother at a very young age. I lived a dangerous life back then and by the time I got out, something horrible had happened.” Cross looked at Aido with sad eyes, as if he was trying to tell him without actually saying it.

  
“Ara’s mother was killed by a vampire... ” Aido blinked, looking to the window where he could see the crescent moon shining brightly. He wondered where Ara was now, if she was alone, if she was scared. “What did you do?”

  
“I… did nothing.” Cross swallowed, shaking his head. “She was being raised by a new family; a family she loved very much. She had no idea who I was, and she seemed so happy, I couldn’t bear to bring her anymore heartache by suddenly reappearing in her life..” He frowned, looking up to meet Hanabusa’s gaze when something else caught his attention. A girl, leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest.

  
“You know,” She started, causing Aido to jump in surprise, “I found it odd when you started showing up at the club, never saying a word to me, but I let it go on, assuming you would speak up eventually; give me a lecture about alcohol or something fatherly, but then…” She walked closer, trailing her hand along the back of Hanabusa’s chair, “You brought a vampire.” Aido snapped his eyes towards her.

  
“He didn’t! I followed-” Aido was cut off by a raise of Cross’ hand.

  
“Ara…” Cross stood to his feet, “We should talk.” He looked to Aido, his cue to leave.

  
“Goodnight, Headmaster.” Aido bowed his head, standing to walk to the exit, pausing only when he was side by side with Ara, close enough to smell her perfumed skin. “I’ll be seeing you soon, I’m sure.”

  
“Don’t count on it, pretty boy.” Ara nearly purred, earning a smirk from the vampire as he left. “So,” She turned her attention back to the headmaster who was watching her as if she were an open flame, liable to burn the building to ashes at any given moment. “Dad,”


	2. Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ara has a long awaited talk with her father and meets an interesting boy.

“A photo, that’s all I had as a little girl. Mom used to tell me you would come home to us someday and we would be a family again. I believed her until the day I watched her die.” Ara fumbled with an old photograph, laying it down for Kaien to see. He picked it up, smiling softly at the image of him holding his daughter close as they both smiled lovingly at each other.“That’s how I knew it was you in the club, by the way.” She sighed. “Why did you leave me? Even after mom died, you still left me all alone.” Ara’s mask of strength seemed to falter for a moment.

 

“I came back for you, Ara, but when I saw you with the Ono family… You looked so happy.” Kaien rubbed at his tired eyes. “If I would have barged into your life all those years ago and took you from the Ono’s, I would have disrupted the peace you had finally found. I told myself that a life without me was better for you.”

 

“A life without my father?” Ara frowned. “Didn’t you love me at all?”

 

“More than anything.” Kaien’s eyes filled with tears at the question. “You’re my daughter. I love you more than I could ever express. I thought I was giving you a better life; a life away from darkness, from blood, from…”

 

“From vampires?” Ara questioned, watching the way her father sighed.

 

“I believe that vampires and humans can learn to coexist peacefully, I do…” Kaien swallowed, thinking over his next words carefully. “But I would never put you in a situation where I believed that there was even a slight chance that you could be hurt. I couldn’t bear the idea of losing you as I lost your mother.” Ara let out a breath at that. “You seem surprised.” Kaien almost smiled.

 

“I just.. I’ve waited years to hear that.” She wiped a tear from her eye, turning her face from her father, too ashamed to let him see her cry. “So what now?” Ara asked, worried as to what his answer would be.

 

“Well… I would like to get to know you if you would give me the opportunity.” Kaien said with a small smile on his face. “Where are you going to school?”

 

“Um, I’m not, actually.” Ara chuckled. “I left the Ono home a few years ago to, uh, to train as a hunter.”

 

“You did _what_?!” Kaien shouted, stress washing over him.

 

“Don’t yell!” Ara grumbled. “I had to learn how to defend myself! I couldn’t sleep without being plagued by nightmares! I couldn’t even leave my home without being scared that I would be attacked! I did what I had to do!” She ran her hand through her hair, a nervous habit. “I know you were a hunter. I know it’s in my blood.” She watched the way her father’s jaw clenched at that.

 

“You’ll come here.” He said sternly.

 

“What?”

 

“You will attend Cross Academy and you will see what I see. You’ll make friends, you’ll get an education, and you’ll... You’ll be with me.” The hope in his eyes was enough to reach Ara. “So? How about it, Ara?”

 

“Can I at least have my own room?” She grumbled, earning an excited squeal from her father.

 

“Yes!”

 

* * *

 

 

Ara laid in her new bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan above her turn and turn. She smiled softly, thinking about her day. She never would have guessed that today would be the day that lead her back to her father and she was happy; for the first time in a long time, she was happy. As her eyes began to drift shut, a stern knock at the door caused her to stir. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was well past curfew for the students at Cross Academy, day and night. Could it be her father again? Another knock echoed through the room. Ara wrapped a silk robe tightly around herself before opening the door, expecting to find her father, but instead, met a pair of striking eyes and a head of messy silver hair.

 

“W-Who are you?” He shook his head, obviously confused. “Why are you in my room?” He shoved past her, walking in and throwing himself on the bed Ara had just crawled out of.

 

“This is my room.” She crossed her arms, walking over to the bed and pulling the blanket out from under him, hard enough to cause the boy to tumble onto the floor. “So get the fuck out of here before I throw you out.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” The boy snapped, standing back to his feet, a furious look in his eyes.

 

“I think I should be asking you the same question, asshole.” Ara stepped up, ready to swing on the boy before her. She noticed the boys eyes wonder slightly, settling on her chest. “Are you kidding me? Hey!” She raised her hand to slap him, but he gripped her wrist, his other hand moving to her robe, moving the fabric a bit to reveal a hidden tattoo.

 

“You’re a hunter.” He said, poking the crest that branded her chest. Ara jerked away from him, tugging her robe back into place. 

“Yeah, what about it?” She hissed.

 

“Are you a Yagari?” He asked. Ara scoffed at that.

 

“Listen, I’ve never been the ‘Let’s play twenty questions,’ type of girl, so why don’t you get the hell out of my room, yeah?” Venom laced Ara’s voice and if it were anyone else, the boy would have felt at least a twinge of fear, but he simply smirked at her.

 

“Zero Kiryu.” He finally said, offering his hand. Ara eyed him suspiciously before accepting the gesture. “This is the part where you introduce yourself.” He quipped as he shook her hand.

 

“Ara Cross.” She tilted her head at the way Zero’s grip faltered.

 

“I hope you know I am holding back about twenty questions right now.”

 

“Yeah, I can sense that.” Ara looked at Zero’s hand, still holding hers. “We’re done with introductions.” She pointed out and grinned as she pulled away from the boy in front of her. “So,” She sat down on the bed, claiming her territory.

 

“So,” Zero sat beside her.

 

“No.” Ara pushed him back onto the floor, landing with a _thud_.

 

“Yeah, fine, enjoy my bed.” Zero grumbled as he walked towards the door. “I’m telling your father on you by the way.” He announced as he shut the door behind him.

 

Ara giggled, shaking her head at the weird situation. What an odd boy.


End file.
